User talk:Mathmagician
Hi there, Mathmagician! Welcome to our Diablo Wiki, and thank you for your contribution on Tyrael! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. I am happy you decided to create an account to make yourself part of the community. Please, take the time and introduce yourself. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the community portal talk page, on the associated with each article, or post a message on User talk:Hawki! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. And take a gander at the Manual of Style for an overview of the type of writing style required in our pages. :And last but not the least, please use the Forums for any kind of discussion regarding the inner workings of this wiki and get an idea of what to do next. It is always a good idea to use the Shoutbox widget to let others know that you're online or even just to say Hi. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! :-- Hawki (Talk) 08:08, June 23, 2012 HTML Since you updated the HTML code in the formatting templates, I'm assuming you know what you are doing. I appreciate that you would update the code as I know font is depreciated, however, this had caused some problems with bulleted lists. A large number of the pages which use those templates have bulleted lists, but span does not affect the listed items as font did and was intended to. I am no expert in HTML, so I do not know how to fix this problem, but it must be fixed, hundreds of pages are not currently functioning properly due to the new code. I have put examples of the two formats below so you can see what I mean (presumably): Font color *Item 1 *Item 2 Span style *Item 1 *Item 2 [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 00:58, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :My apologies, I did not carefully consider the bullet lists as input -- apparently the wikitext parser does not put them inside , presumably because is an inline-element whereas lists are block-level elements. I've replaced Template:Magic with a div: Div style *Item 1 *Item 2 :If everything looks good at Leoric's Crown / other pages, would you like me to repeat this for the other text formatting templates? If not, I'll be happy to revert my edits to the previously working version that used . — Mathmagician (message wall) 01:24, February 20, 2013 (UTC) ::I think they should be updated. The way I understand it, font will eventually be phased out, so it will need to be replaced at some point anyway. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 02:41, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :::Yep, eventually font may stop working. Alright, I've fixed all the templates now with and I think everything should be in working order (once the server processes all those template changes in the job queue). Do you see any more problems? — Mathmagician (message wall) 03:50, February 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'll let you know if I do, but none yet. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 04:04, February 20, 2013 (UTC)